ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brick (TV Series)
|genre = Thriller Drama Superhero fiction Action/adventure Mystery Suspense|creator = David Guggenheim|director = David Guggenheim Christopher Nolan|starring = Aidan Alexander Zendaya Jason Bateman Sean Astin Will Smith Neil Patrick Harris Ben Affleck Alicia Silverstone Peyton Kennedy Storm Reid|opening = Miley Cryus - Wrecking Ball|country = United States|language = English|num_seasons = 8|num_episodes = 192|runtime = 42 - 65 minutes|company = ABC Studios Marvel Studioes|distributor = Disney-ABC Domestic Television|network = ABC Disney+|picture_format = 1080p (HDTV)|first_aired – last_aired = May 2020|next = The Son of the Brick}}The Brick is an American thriller-drama-hero television series, being created by David Guggenheim. It is produced by ABC Studios and it will premiere on ABC on September 3, 2020. Synopsis After the events of the school shooting fight, Kameron continues his vigilantism to protect the people he loved and the USA from evil. Characters Main * Kameron Elmon/The Brick (played by Aidan Alexander) - A billionaire, college boy, and a vigilante with a hockey mask, roller skates, baseball bat and a gun for weapons. * Olivia Johnson (played by Zendaya) - Kameron's girlfriend who was unaware that he's The Brick, until the Season 2 premiere. * Gene O'Maura (played by Jason Bateman) - a police officer who trusts The Brick and sometimes help him on his fights and investigations. * Luke Sky/The Masked Maurader (played by Sean Astin) - Gene’s partner who is secretly a vigilante. * Howard Wayne Michaelmanner (played by Will Smith) - a secret agent who for the FBI. Supporting * Principal Dean Hawkins (played by Neil Patrick Harris) the head of University of Georgia, who knew that Kameron was The Brick. * Harold Elmon (played by Ben Affleck) Kameron's father, Gwen's husband, and a restaurant owner. * Gwen Elmon (played by Alicia Silverstone) Kameron's mother, Harold's wife and a cook for her husband's restaurant. * Emily Elmon (played by Peyton Kennedy) - Harold and Gwen's daughter, and Kameron's youngest sister who was drugged to be the smart one. * The Knight (played by Joel Egerton) - TBD * Michael Kenning (played by Josh Duhamel) - TBD * Samurai Agent Dushi (played by Jackie Chan) - a samurai and vigilante from China. * Justin Elmon/The Brick II (played by Sean Ryan Fox) - Kameron and Olivia's son from the future, who was a vigilante after his father's retirement from being the Brick. * Logan Jackson (played by ) - TBD Antagonists (reserved for me (Sonic879), 35Baragon and Coolot) * Donna Johnson (played by Storm Reid) - Jonathan’s daughter, who after witnessing her father get killed by the Brick, becomes more vengeful and creates the drug that causes some of the Brick’s enemies to be made. The main antagonist of the series. * 'Future Olivia Johnson/Centurion '''(voiced by Tobin Bell played by Rachel Wilson) - a mysterious figure who ultimately serves as a main antagonist in later seasons. Is later revealed to be a corrupt future version of Olivia Johnson. * ''Xaiver Hellstorm (played by Tom Hiddleston) - A business man who got gased by the drug and got electrical powers. * Marujana (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - a mysterious orphaned girl who turned to a life of crime, and has no name she remembers of so goes by Marujana. * Joslyn Seaworth (played by Miranda Cosgrove) A barefooted woman who got drugged by scientists and got the power of her song to put men under her control. * Jack Hitler (played by Hugh Jackman) - A German terrorist and descendant of Adolf Hitler, who tried to destroy the United States. * Marco Kon'el/Assassin Creed (played by Liev Schreiber) - a booty hunter who sells does anything for cash. * Anyman ''(played by James Corden) - a comedian turned into a form changing mutant criminal. * ''The Payn Family '- a seemingly normal family who ends up kidnapping little kids and killing them. **Adam Payn'' (played by Ryan Reynolds) - the husband in charge of the murdering of children. **Josefine Payn' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - the wife of Adam **Sally Payn'' (played by Bailee Madison) - a girl who tortures other kids * Thornduke (played by Michael Peña) - a jewel thief with ice themed powers. * Stone Falconson/Strongbad (played by Dwayne Johnson) - a muscle man of the circus who turned to a life of crime after getting fired for stealing their money. * Steven Jackson/The Game Master (played by Adam Driver) - a game-obsessed man who makes the games real and forces others to play. * Leo Francisburg/The Leprechaun (played by Hugo Weaving) - a celebrity who got drugged into being addicted to gold, and steals them. * Haley Chinason (played by China Anne McClain) - A cult leader thinking that she's God's disciple. * ''Psionic Bug'' - a mutated insect-like creature with mind control powers. * Eliza Wilson/Puppetmaster '''(played by Rowan Blanchard) - a former bullied student turned female supervillain with the power to control the motor functions of any living thing or person. * ''Edwin Horne/Mothman '' (played by Mark Hamill) - an insane moth themed supervillain. * '''Chloe Froster/Lady Francious (played by Hailee Steinfeld) - a former police lady gone mad by the drug. Episodes See List of The Brick (TV Series) episodes Production Trivia * The events of the movie heavily influence the show in numerous ways. **Kameron in some episodes get haunted by his friend’s death. **The main antagonist of the series is the daughter of the main antagonist of the film. Category:TV Series Category:American television series Category:2020 American television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:ABC Category:TV-MA Category:2020 Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Live-Action Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Superhero television series